Drinking Buddies
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Haku occassionally visits Neru for a drink, and always ends up drinking too much.


Haku took another swig of her mug, barely registering the sting of the alcohol. Nearly draining the mug of it's contents, she slammed it down victouriously on her napkin and hicupped. She licked away the foam mustache, unable to stop smiling as she gazed at her companion from across the table. "I really*hic*love your eyes," She clumsily reached over the table to point at them before deciding it was too far away, plopping her arm down on the table and nearly knocking over her mug.

Neru protectively held her glass of water to her chest and gave Haku an annoyed look. "I hear that every time you get drunk."

Haku rested her head on her hand, swirling around her drink and blinking slowly. She started to giggle a bit and swayed from side to side. "Really,*hic*I don't remember at aaall."

Neru rolled her eyes. Every time Haku would come over for a drink, she'd flirt with her. It was a little surprising at first- but she never remembered saying anything, and Neru often contemplated on telling her about the subject. But Haku, being the particularly stressed person she was, would probably break and be too embarrassed to show her face around her ever again. The other woman used these drink sessions as a way to let out her pent up frustration, and without them she would crumble. So Neru had kept her mouth shut.

Haku twirled around her mug once more, finally losing grip and watching as it clattered down to the floor. She stared blankly at the spilled beer, and slowly turned her head back to Neru. She then suddenly let out a wretched wail, as big, fat tears dripped down her already flushed face.

Neru was only thinking about how much she would have to clean up afterwards, and a crying Haku was not uncommon. She would often burst into tears at the most trivial things, like accidentally dropping her beer. She could just as easily get a new mug.

Neru let out a sigh and stood up to get paper towels. Even after mopping up the spilled drink, she could still hear sniffling from Haku. "There, there, don't cry." She carelessly patted her friend's back, "You still have more, don't you?"

Haku sniffled some more and wiped her nose on her sleeve, pouting as she looked down at the table. "I want*hic*you to drink with me." She looked up at Neru with a hopeful expression.

She shook her head. The last time Neru had picked up a can of beer with her, she had woken up in the back of a taxi car with no memory of what happened the previous night. That wasn't something she wanted to experience again. "Nope, sorry."

Her hopes shattered, Haku threatened to begin sobbing once again. "But, wh-*hic*why?" Neru tried to make her stop, but Haku whipped her head and slapped her away with her ponytail. "My life is just full of rejections, isn't it!" She hicupped again as she grabbed for a beer can from under her feet. She popped it open and took a long, slow gulp of the alcohol, slamming it on the table. "My crush turned me down, my boss fired me, and*hic*I hardly have any friends!" She let out more gross cries, snot visibly leaking out of her nose.

Neru hated seeing her like this, it was sad and pitiful. Recently, Haku had gone through a lot of rough patches and was always leaning on Neru for support. It wasn't that she minded it, but she knew Haku needed to get her life back on track. She leaned down and made the other girl face her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Listen, you have me as a friend, and I'll always be here for you. But you really-OOF!"

She was interrupted as Haku threw herself at her. "You're*hic*right! I only have you as a friend! You're the only one who's ever-*hic*-ever been there for me! Oh, never leave me Neru!" She squeezed the air out of the blonde, clinging onto her and burying her face into her arm as she sobbed all over.

"O-Oi, can't breath-" Neru struggled to get out of Haku's grasp, but she always seemed to be a lot stronger in a drunken state. Suddenly, as quickly as she had started crying, Haku stopped. She could finally breath normally again. "Y-You're okay now?"

Neru sighed. She tried to get up, but found that she was still being held down. Haku slowly rose from her arm to gaze at her, moving closer to Neru's neck. "Hey," She whispered. "I'm gonna start kissing your neck, just to hammer in how desperate I really am." She moved into her neck, gently giving what she thought were a string of passionate kisses, but to Neru it felt like a dog was licking her. She tried to ignore her, but after a few moments she couldn't take it anymore. Just as she was about to put all of her strength into pushing her off, she heard snoring.

Haku had fallen asleep while licking Neru's neck, leaving a long trail of spit all over her face. Neru wiped away the gross feeling with her hand and found that lifting Haku's arm off was a lot easier when she was unconscious. As she got up, she figured she couldn't just leave her friend to bathe in her own filth. She lifted the girl over her shoulders, finding that she was a lot heavier than she thought, and dragged her down the hallway to her bedroom.

She plopped Haku onto the bed and clumsily threw the covers over her, sighing as she heard deep snoring. She turned around and headed back across the room, ready to leave.

"Neru," Haku called out suddenly in a tired voice. "I want a bed time story."

Neru turned around, brow furrowed. "Good night, Haku." She asserted. She turned back around, but stopped when she heard sniffling behind her. She sighed, turning around again and finding Haku staring at the floor, eyes scrunched up.

She walked back over, giving Haku a kiss on the forehead. "Is that good enough?"

Haku giggled, closing her eyes, and finally began snoring again. Neru sighed in relief, leaving the room for the last time.

As she walked out of the door, she stopped and peeked back in the room. Haku was sleeping peacefully for now, but she was sure to have a strong hangover in the morning. Neru smiled, and gently closed the door.


End file.
